


Forever

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Forbidden Love, Halloween Challenge, Human, Leonard Snart - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: When a mysterious man comes into Sara's peaceful life; will she finally get the love she so much desired, or will have to face the fact that the person she adored might not be who she thought he was?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audiovizualna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=audiovizualna).



> I got so inspired the moment i saw PANDArt's new illustration that i had to write an AU fic.   
> And i finally submitted something to the freyreh's Halloween challenge two days before Halloween.   
> I hope you will enjoy it and not dislike it.   
> I was a little hesitant about uploading this and i am so scared that you won't enjoy it!  
> So read on.   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network

                                                                                   ~ ~

The teeth were buried in the woman's neck as the man's hands adored her beautiful body.

He was sucking the life out of her, but she had never felt more alive before.

Blood now is feeling from the wound and falling down her chest getting lost in the curve of her breasts.

Her head had fallen back in ecstasy, words not being enough to describe the sensation.

All of her life Sara Lance felt as if she was dead. She could never find anything of interest to do, anyone she could feel a real connection to. Until two mysterious strangers walked inside her father’s castle.

His friend Michael had put her sister under a spell from the moment they met and now Laurel was nowhere to be found.

No one knew what really happened to her sister except one person; Leonard Snart.

The enigmatic man that she met in her in her mother's private Gardens, late at night.

She was intoxicated by him from the very first moment that they locked eyes.

He was like a magnet, an unhealthy addiction that she could not get away from no matter how hard she tried.

And she had tried so hard to stay away from him.

But every time, she found herself going back to the garden and the man was waiting for her every single time.

They had started talking. They would sit for hours in the darkness and in the bench in front of the entrance to her family’s mausoleum they would talk about everything and nothing.

Sara was beginning to change as she met the man more and she couldn’t help but telling him about herself; her passions, dreams, everything she wanted. She slowly came to the realization that she could not get enough of him.

He couldn't either but Leonard knew better.

A person like him couldn’t be together with someone like Sara.

He had forever and somehow he found himself wanting to spend it all with her. Mick had done it. He wanted to be with Laurel and she wanted to be with him and he didn’t let anything stop them from being together, only because he knew that she wanted that too.

He wanted the same thing for Sara, to have a choice and savor their time together while she was a human; but life got in the way.

Most of all her father Lord Lance, wanting now that his older daughter was missing to find his youngest one a respectable husband who could provide for her, so she could live an easy life like the one she had so far.

Rip was a nice man, but he was not the man for Sara; no one was. For Leonard, Sara was all he saw and it was the exact same way for her.

She didn't want to marry him, but she didn't want to be to cause more poignancy to her dear father.

Leonard waited, he tried to be patient and hope something will change and Sara would not wed that man.

But the night before her wedding she found him waiting for her in her Chambers, casually laying in her bed with that beautiful smirk of his plastered on his pale face.

That night he told her his story; the real one this time.

About a night in 1580, when he was getting back to his house with his drunken father and his little sister and they were attacked. The person that attacked them didn't want their money; he wanted something else…He was thirsty.

He tried their father first but he was too drunk and old to be of any use to the creature. So he slit his throat.

And then he turned to his little sister, Lisa.

The vampire tried to suck the life out of his baby sister, so Leonard stepped to protect her. 

He told the vampire that he would willingly give himself up, so he would not hurt his sister. She was a teenager; a young woman who had her whole life ahead of her and should not be wasted like his.

So he was left as a 30-year old man, for eternity.

He then proceeded to tell her about her sister and what had really happened that night Laurel went to the bed and no one saw her since then.

He told her about Michael and what actually happened between the two of them that night; that her sister was in fact alive and well; one of them now and there was nothing she could do to change it.

Afterwards, Sara sat next to him in the bed; taking both of his hands in hers.

"My whole life I have been making choices only to please my father and the people that he serves. Never have I done anything for me; something I wanted or desired; Laurel did. She's braver than I could ever be for running away with Michael. I don't want to marry Rip tomorrow and I do not wish to follow my father's orders anymore. We both know that from the moment I met you in the garden, I've been yours body and soul and you have been mine just the same way. So I don't want to be without you; if my humanity is the price to pay to be with the one that I adore, so be it.”

Leonard leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Much like with their kisses in the garden fire rose quickly between them and soon enough Leonard was the top of her and was fiddling with the laces on the back of her sapphire velvet dress.

Sarah never felt that sort of intimacy with anyone else in her whole life and having someone she loved so close to her. Leonard was practically her first everything right now and if this was going where she where she thought it was he would have her first time with him too.

Leonard had shared a bed with many people before; but mostly with the intention of killing them and feeding from them. But for once in his life he left like it mattered; with Sara everything mattered. He wanted to kiss her luscious lips and taste every part of her, before anyone else could, because she was his and he wanted to make sure that everyone knew.

His lips went down her neck now, softly nibbling her porcelain skin but before he could do anything, Sara switched their positions abruptly and she began riding him to completion as all he could do was marvel at how a human girl could make him feel more human than he had felt even when he was alive.

He changed their positions and he was now on top again. Still buried inside of Sara, he kissed her with all the love and the passion that she had brought out and he only had in store for her.

Sara had been so lost in the euphoric sensation of the man she loved the most being inside of her, it took her a minute to realize that a pair of fangs was grazing her exposed neck and suddenly they had tore her skin.

She knew that she should be afraid but she had made her choice when she took his hands.

After a little she didn't feel like she was drowning her anymore, with Leonard's teeth still in her skin, draining the life out of her.

His hands caressed her body as if he wanted to say to her that he loved her, even though he was a monster.

She threw her head back in pure bliss as they both reached their climaxes and he tore his fangs from her skin.

“What did you do to me?” Sara whispered.

Leonard stared at her as his tongue followed the trail of blood in her cleavage, before pressing a kiss to the spot that his teeth were before.

"I gave you forever." he answered.

And when Sara smiled, you could see the sharp fangs and the red color of her eyes; matching to his.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; it literally took me less than an hour to write the first draft because i was just so inspired.   
> If you enjoyed leave a kudo, and/or a comment to tell me what you enjoyed and what you didn't!  
> Until next time!


End file.
